kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Mutiny
Captain Mutiny Zahab is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in the Modern Era in "Return of the Keyblade" as one of Thanos' generals leading his own band of space pirates in searching for the Infinity Stones. Story A reptilian bat-like alien with bio-organic elements resembling an old wooden ship, Mutiny Zahab was a belligerent Inleshat sailor from the planet Drexel II in the Lost Galaxy who once served in the Royal Navy Corps during the time of the Old Republic. Zahab served the Navy with the utmost of zeal, but his growing lust for power and riches eventually led him to strike out on his own as a rogue privateer-turned-pirate sailing across his planet's turbulent oceans. When the first incarnation of the Separatist Alliance invaded Drexel using a powerful Mutant-Youma called the Titanisaur, intending to conquer the planet and enslave the entire population, Zahab tried to bargain for his life by offering to serve them as a privateer. The Separatist leaders accepted his offer, but once more Zahab felt no more powerful or free as a Separatist privateer than he was as a Republic Naval sailor. Eventually, while on a routine mission to the planet Nar Shadaa to acquire his monthly share of jewels and gold, Mutiny met up with an old Evocii scholar named Kegler in the royal palace treasury, who sympathized with the pirate's misfortune and offered his help to provide the means of Mutiny's freedom from his slavery under the Separatists' control. With Kegler's instructions, Mutiny found the burial place of Nar Shadaa's most prized treasure, the Star Soul Jewel, actually a shard of the Taioron Crystal, which would allow its user immortality for a price... Inserting the Jewel inside his heart as per Kegler's instructions, Mutiny subsequently became mutated by the Jewel's dark power and was granted superhuman abilities, that which would finally help him overthrow his Separatist overseers and allow him to go rampant across the galaxy to loot and conquer as he pleased. Zahab thus returned to base, betrayed the Techno Union officers, used the Jewel's power within him to enthrall the Titanisaur to his will, and, with Kegler at his side, began gathering other warlords and criminals across the galaxy with the promise of eternal life and boundless treasure from destroyed worlds. The most dangerous of these mutant criminals: Scorpius, Barbarax, Brunt, Hexuba, and Treacheron, became the lieutenants of the crew of his prized starship, the Scorpion Stinger, which was later stolen by Scorpius after he too became treacherous enough to desire control over the pirate horde and split off to form his own rival empire in the Lost Galaxy. (is later accousted by Emperor Gruumm, and is forced to once more serve the Separatists after losing in a duel; serves as the final boss of the Neverland/Treasure Island campaign in BBS, before being destroyed by Michael Mouse and the Ventus counterpart; is later resurrected during the Infinity War by Thanos using a dark ritual to lead his crew once more in hunting for the Infinity Stones; is betrayed by Deviot at Titan and left for dead, only to be picked up by the revived Maleficent and allowed to join the Hellfire Organization.) Appearance and Personality Abilities Category:Villains Category:Pirates Category:Aliens Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Separatists Category:Swordsmen Category:Darkness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Thanos' Forces Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:The Original Separatist Confederacy